


Homestuck in Wonderland

by sirensong413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alice in Wonderland, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Wonderland, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensong413/pseuds/sirensong413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rose Lalonde and you have unexpectedly found yourself deep in the world known as Wonderland. What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys and welcome to Wonderlandstuck! This, obviously, is a Homestuck AU. There are many ships inside this story, whether it's just hints of one or full-out confessions and sloppy makeouts. This AU is both written and illustrated by sirensong413. If you would like a tumblr version of this, please go to www.wonderland-stuck.tumblr.com! Also, I cannot seem to get the format to center align, so fuck everything. Thank you, and please enjoy.

 

Your name is ROSE LALONDE, and you are BORED OUT OF YOUR MIND. Not to mention pissed off at a CERTAIN ALCOHOLIC. One day, you are going to get back at your mother. Why, she manhandled you into this uncomfortable dress, slapped on this dinky headband, and made your wonderful moirail KANAYA MARYAM get you to go outside. You'd much rather be reading about the fascinating creatures called HORRORTERRORS or knitting a new scarf for yourself. Currently, Kanaya is informing you about history.

 

You have no idea why.

 

As much as you try to politely tell her that you already have your fair share of knowledge of dead presidents, she insists that you learn more. You sigh in defeat and lie back down onto the grass. What can you say, the girl is irritatingly stubborn. You decide that you need a break _immediately_ after your friend starts to delve into the childhood of Ulysses S. Grant. 

 

Kanaya, excuse my interruption, but I am simply famished. Allow me to retrieve some refreshements.

Oh Why Thank You For The Kind Offer Rose

But Are You Sure You Want To Miss Mr Grants Ascendance Into Office

I'm fine, really. My life will continue in an orderly fashion even without that fascinating tidbit of information.  


It Really Is Quite Interes-

How embarrassing; my stomach growled. I really must do something to quell its racket. I'll return in a moment!

 **== >Rose: Make a motion to leave. QUICKLY.**

  


  
****   


  


  


You are more than happy to do so. As you hoist yourself up from the grass, you feel a sudden breeze tickle your cheeks. Although you don't want to admit it, you are glad that your mother forced you to go outside. A little bit of sun can do a lot to holy shit there's a rabbit guy running.

 **== >Rose: Resist urge to interrogate rabbit guy.**

 

You fail to resist the urge. This has been the most peculiar site you've laid eyes upon this whole week, aside from yoru drunk mother in revealing lingerie. Only a fool would let an opportunity like this pass. Perhaps he has a mental disorder that urges him to clothe as a rabbit? You decide to psychoanalyze the boy in a way only a Lalonde can.

 

Pardon my obtrusion, but why are you sprinting in such a hasteful manner?

gah shit you scared me! if you must know, i'm late for a very important date.

so important, in fact, that i need to be on my way, if you'd kindly move out of my path.

:|

I'm frankly sure that being a little tardy won't harm you in any way.

The reason why I stopped you is because I'm very curious as to why you are dressed as an animal. Has there been any mental or emotional illness consistency througout your familial line?

what? you need to learn to mind your own business! i'm not "dressed as an animal." i'm the white rabbit. and i certainly don't have anything wrong with my brain!

The White Rabbit? Your mental status is more severe than I anticipated. I have never encountered a case in which-

will you shut up about my brain?! if you really don't believe me, then come with me. i already wasted too much time talking with you so you might as well tag along.

 

Suddenly, the rabbit/boy clutches your arm and starts dragging you. Without trying to show it, you struggle to keep up.

Would you care to elaborate where our destination is?

we're headed to...the rabbit hole!

The rabbit hole. I'm guessing that this is your living residence? Getting a little intimate, are we? I've only just met you, and already you're inviting me in.

wh-what? no, it's the entrance to wonderland! jeez, lady, you talk too much.

You know, a normal young woman would have called for help by now. To others' eyes, you are a crazed psychopath kidnapping an innocent young lady.

I could arrest you right now if I wanted to.

you're right there. but i know you don't want to. your curiosity won't let you. :D

...

I suppose so.

 

You grudgingly admit your defeat and allow yourself to be dragged closer and closer to the place your kidnapper called the rabbit hole.

 **== >Rose: Peek inside the rabbit hole.**

 

You cautiously peek into the mysterious rabbit hole.

What exactly are my eyes supposed to feast on?

isn't it impressive? this rabbit hole is a work of art.

Did you dig this? It's surprisingly large for a rabbit hole.

...no.

but it **is** the entrance to wonderland! and there is a party going on.

So that’s what you were tardy for. You couldn’t afford to miss out on a social gathering.

I know I wasn’t invited, but is there a possibility that I could join you?

A lively event is just the cure I need from my everlasting boredom.

absolutely not!!!!!!!!

when i said that you could tag along, it was only to the rabbit hole. this is where you must stop. i could get in huge trouble for bringing you into a place like this.

i'll be off now.

you better not come and follow me!

 

With that, the mysterious rabbit disappears into the rabbit hole, leaving you stunned, if not a tad miffed. You are awfully bored. A party would have been nice. How secretive is it that you aren’t even invited when suggested?

This needs investigation now. You are curious and suspicious. That rabbit brought upon his worst nightmare.

 **== >Rose: Leap into the rabbit hole. There's no going back.**


End file.
